


It's always Lockerrooms

by Skye_UwU



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fights, Futakuchi did definetly not plan this, Locker Room, M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, sexual tension during fights, they are both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Futakuchi was provoking Oikawa, and just maybe, this outcome was exactly what he wanted
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	It's always Lockerrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo it's the last day, yay. I did it.

Oikawa stood at the locker room, trying to calm himself from the insults that tall bastard called him. He balled his fists, keeping his anger in until all the other boys had left the room. He then rammed his fist into the wall next to the locker that hard that his knuckles hurt.

"Someone upset?" Futakuchi asked, leaning against the door frame. "Shut it." "Oh-oh, is the pipsqueak upset?" "Pipsqueak? you gotta be kidding me." "What ya going to do? Go to Iwa-chan, your knight in shining amour?" "Oh, okay, Mr. I simp for a man who likes a human tangerine more." "Now now, he doesn't." "Why did he name his turtle after him then?" He growled. "Did I hit a spot, sweetie?" "You can't even hit a ball right, how are you supposed to hit a spot?" 

Oikawa shoved Kenji up against the wall. "It was one time, Mr. perfect." "Damn, you're weak." He said, a mocking grin on his lips as he shoved him back slightly. "Wait, I can't quite remember who lost that game... Oh right, you. I might be weak but your blocks... even Kyoutani could break each and everyone." 

Futakuchi turned them around, now being the one shoving him against the wall. "I'm gonna kick your balls if you don't let me go immediately." "You wouldn't dare." "I would." "Wow, wow, that's kinda gay then. Touching another dude's dick." Oikawa looked quite dumbfounded for a second. 

"Aren't... Aren't we both gay?" "Yes... I mean I am." "Well, then I can kick your balls as much as I want, huh?" "That's... you shouldn't say that." "I say whatever I want." "Sure, go for it. It just sounds weird." "It doesn't." "yes, it does." "Do you always have to be right?" "Says you." 

Futakuchi let go a bit so Oikawa was freed from his grip. Futakuchi came closer to his face, whispering a "But look at yourself. Too weak to free yourself from being trapped like this." Oikawa felt his face heating up. Futakuchi sure had an effect on him, but would he ever admit that? No. "What the hell, that sounds like a bad porn." "Are you hoping for something?" "Stop teasing. God, you're so annoying." "Annoying? And that's coming from you." "Did you call me annoying?" "You are." "Fuck you." "Wow, so many arguments." "As if you're any better. Your only quality is insulting people." "You're wrong." 

Oikawa just groaned and shoved Futakuchi back onto the wall again. "Well, it's probably not your looks why you're single." "Did you call me pretty?" Oikawa asked, his voice all mocking. "I called you annoying." Oikawa rolled his eyes, leaning just as much forward as Kenji did before. "Well, then say it like that. Now I'm taking it as a compliment." "Is that how you're so happy? Just hearing the positive in everything?" "Yes, Kenji-chan." "Well, Tooru, then that's why you're that pretty, huh? Your brain is smooth just as your skin, no think, all happy." "I'm swooning, Kenji," "You should, Tooru."

Oikawa's face was getting hotter by the second. "Look at you being all red and blushy, you must have fallen bad for me." Oikawa rolled his eyes. But he also knew he was right. "admit it, you want to kiss me so bad. You're so desperate for me." "And what if I want to. What are you gonna do about it." Now it was Futakuchi who was perplex. "Do you really?" "Fuck, yes sure." 

Kenji leaned forward, kissing him, turning them around again, so that Oikawa was trapped against the wall. The kiss was rough, nothing like a first kiss should be. But neither of them cared. Both of them were leaning in, trying to get closer, to keep the other one close. 

"Damn," Kenji mumbled, keeping his hand in Oikawa's hair. "We should gith more often if that ends in kisses." "Or you could just ask, idiot. No need to destroy a wall." "Why would I?" Kenji rolled his eyes. "Goddammit, can I take you out on Friday, noon? Lunch at mine?" "I... obviously." "Good. I'll send you my address." "Good." Oikawa was grinning like crazy. That was unexpected-.


End file.
